


Day Three Hundred Twenty || A Castle

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [320]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Hinata has big dreams for her new Minecraft base. Sasuke tries to help. Key word: tries.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [320]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Day Three Hundred Twenty || A Castle

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 253 and 283!)

“So I have something I want to try to build.”

Attention almost entirely focused on a group of mobs he’s found himself surrounded by, Sasuke offers, “Uh...hold that thought...trying not to die.”

“Oh no! You okay?”

“Yeah, just…” Sasuke physically recoils as a creeper goes off. “Went looking for cows, it got dark, and now I’m fleeing for my life across a plain full of monsters.”

Hinata gives a small gasp through her mic. “Um...do you need home cords?”

“Yes, please.”

“Well, I’m at...570, negative 859. I’m...pretty close to my house?”

“That’ll work.”

There’s a solid two minutes of tense silence over Discord as Sasuke works his way back, glancing to his own coordinates every so often. Only once he’s safe at his treehouse does he lean back in his computer chair with a sigh, face in his hands. “...don’t ever let me do that again.”

Hinata laughs softly through her mic. “You all right?”

“Yeah...wore out my iron sword. My armor is…” He checks his inventory. “...not great. Ugh, I’m gonna have to go mining again…”

“I have spare iron, i-if you want it.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I need more resources all around, so…” He busies himself sorting his small pile of spoils into his chests. “So, what were you saying?”

“...oh! I had an idea for what I want my actual base to be.”

“Oh yeah? Tired of your little hut?”

She makes a small sound of disapproval. “It’s a little... _crowded_.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. So, what’s the plan?”

“I want to make a castle.”

“Whoa, fancy. And kinda cliche, isn’t it?”

“Shush. I’ve never tried to build one before, so...I thought it might be cool.”

“Gonna be kinda hard to build in the jungle, right?”

“Yeah...I think I’ll move to the plain biome just south of you instead. Cuz yeah, um...otherwise I’ll have a lot of t-tree clearing to do.”

“Gonna take your pandas with you?”

“Of course! I can’t just leave them!”

Sasuke grins. “Just kidding. You got enough stone for this?”

“I’ve been strip mining a lot, yeah...and turning it all back into smooth stone.”

“Oh, wow.”

“It’s been a process,” she admits with a laugh.

“You need any help?”

“I d-definitely wouldn’t say no.”

“Well, I’ll do my strip mining, and whatever stone I get, it’s yours.”

“Thanks!”

“I’d offer to help build but honestly I’m garbage at it. My treehouse looks like a six year old built it.”

“It does not!”

“Uh...yeah, it does.”

“Well...you could look up tutorials online. There’s lots on Youtube!”

“Not sure my pride could stand for that.”

“Oh, boo. Tutorials are fun! And you can always make changes so it’s not an e-exact copy. I watched a few castle ones to get ideas for mine.”

“Well that’s different. A castle’s a lot more complicated than a tree house.”

“Well...I can help you, if you want.”

“You sure?”

“If you’re gonna help me with mine, it’s only fair! Right?”

“...I guess so. Anyway, I’m going mining. Lemme know if anything happens topside.”

She gives a short snort. “Okay. I’m gonna work on the outline.”

“Have fun.”

The pair slip into a companionable silence that stretches nearly half an hour. Sasuke blinks owlishly at his screen as he makes yet another strip mine beneath his base. Once he’s got a solid array of resources (even some diamonds), he rubs at his eyes and asks, “You done up there yet?”

“Almost! Find what you were looking for?”

“And then some. Heading back up now. I’ll have to come check out what you’ve got done.”

“It’s mostly just the outline...and it’s not anything r-real big. I mean, this _is_ survival, not creative…”

“I’m sure it’ll be great. Gimme a minute to get stuff smelting and I’ll head over. Oh, and I’ll bring all the cobblestone I ended up with.” Back up the stairs he goes, throwing ores into furnaces and other valuables into a chest. Once his inventory’s clean save for the stone, he follows Hinata’s directions to what will soon be her new abode.

She’s bustling around, placing her first layer of blocks and...wow. Even just the guide to where she’ll be starting looks impressive. He can already see how the rooms are laid out, the entire shape dynamic and interesting.

He’d probably just make it a box…

“Oh! Hey - what do you think?”

“I think it looks awesome! Oh, and here’s the cobble…” Opening up his inventory, Sasuke dumps out several stacks of the stuff. “You got enough coal?”

“Mhm. Thanks!”

“Sure. So...wanna give me a tour?”

“Well, it...it’s not really tourable right now,” she replies, tone a bit awkward.

“Dunno what room will be what, yet?”

“Well...sort of. But there’s gonna be three stories, and -”

“Holy shit, really?”

“Y-yeah! Well...not the whole thing, but the tallest parts will! So...I’ll give you a tour when I can actually, um...show you all of it…”

“Sounds fair. So you need anything else besides stone?”

“Um...well, I’m still working on sand for the glass...but most of it’s just going to be stone. Oh! I do need some carpet.”

“...carpet?”

“Mhm. You, um...you make it from wool! But I haven’t found any sheep to shear yet.”

“I can do that. Maybe I’ll have more luck with them than the cows.”

That earns a snort. “Yeah, don’t...don’t do that again.”

“...should we make a farm?”

“W...we…?”

“I mean the only animals we have are the pandas, and cute as they are...they don’t _do_ much, right?”

“Yeah, true...um…” There’s a pause. “...I guess so?”

“Okay. I’ll see if I can lure some unsuspecting farm animals back here.”

“Just be sure you do it before it gets too late. No more mob chases, please.”

“Nahhh, I’ll be fine.”

He heads back to his base, crafting new gear with his new stacks of iron. Last thing he needs is to be swordless and have his armor break on him. One handful of wheat later, Sasuke starts scouring the plains for the mobs in question. “How many sheep do you need?”

“Well...I guess we can start with two…? And just breed them up from there. But the more you find, the better! Then I can just use some dye to get the color I want.”

“...okay.” A minute passes in silence, and then, “Heyyy, there we go. Come on, guys...you’re coming with me.”

The pixelated sheep are drawn to the wheat like flies to honey, and Sasuke starts slowly making his way back home. “Why are they so slow?”

“They just...are?”

“Ugh, and why do they get distracted so easily...guys! Over here!”

“You have to stay close!”

“I know, but -”

_BOOM!_

“...Sasuke?!”

No reply.

Blinking at her own computer screen, Hinata freezes. “...uh -?”

“The creeper...got...the sheep.”

“...oh no…”

“...good news is, I have three pieces of wool for you now.”

In spite of herself, Hinata starts giggling...and then full-on laughing.

“What?”

“I-I’m sorry, I just…!” More laughter. “I...w-was not expecting that...and…”

“Yeah, yeah, ha ha, Sasuke’s always getting his ass kicked by monsters...very funny.”

“Nooo, that’s not what I -!”

“I’ll go find some more stupid sheep.”

“M-maybe you should...wait? It’s about to get dark?”

A long pause blooms. “...I hate this stupid game.”

“No you don’t.”

“Okay...I hate creepers.”

“Everyone hates creepers,” she replies, giving another giggle. “Come on - you can help me p-place more stone in the meantime, okay? Or...we could work on your treehouse if you want.”

Sighing, Sasuke glances to his computer’s clock. “...I should probably work on my pre-calc…”

“Ooh...that sounds rough.”

“It’s not too bad. But I think I need a break after the sheep slaughter…”

Hinata breaks out into more laughter. “I’m sorry…”

“Not your fault.”

“Those p-poor, innocent sheep…”

In spite of himself, Sasuke snickers. “Well...guess we’ll try it again tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I’ll go with you. You herd the sheep, and I-I’ll take care of the creepers.”

“Sounds good. Maybe in a month we’ll get your castle finished.”

“Oh, it won’t take _that_ long.”

“With me helping? It will.”

She laughs. “...goodnight, Sasuke.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> More of the very random...Minecraft verse? xD I don't know why this of all things is turning into a series, but...I guess it is.
> 
> Anyway, I'm TRYING to catch up a bit, hence doing this in the middle of the day compared to my usual late-night writing. Sorry for falling yet another day behind - my typical writing time was interrupted by a major headache and a joint acting up, so I gave in and slept a little early. I try not to whine in the ANs too much, but truth be told most of the time I fall behind is due to pain-related stuff and just conking out for bed early, whoops ^^; But I'm HOPING I'll be able to fully catch up by the end of the year. It just...depends. And if it goes over into January, well...that's just how it is. I'll finish one way or another, it just might take me more than 365 days xD
> 
> BUT, back on topic, poor Sasuke...he's just not very good at the whole 'avoid the badguys' part of this game, haha! Hinata might come to regret asking him for help...
> 
> Anywho, I've got some other stuff to tend to, but hopefully I'll get at least one more entry done today, we'll see how things go! Thanks, as always, for reading~


End file.
